runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Varrock
leftVarrock is de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk Misthalin. Het is één van de bekenste en drukstbevolkte stad in runescape. In Varrock ligt ook de Grand Exchange. In de Grand Exchange kun je spullen kopen of verkopen. Varrock's locatie, naast de handelsroutes als de Rivier Lumb, maakt het een ideaal punt voor verzamelaars en handelaren. Misthalin is een koninkrijk die in tweeën gespitst is; de andere steden zoals Lumbridge en Draynor Village, zijn voornamlijk polders, hoewel Varrock meer geavanceerd is qua natuur, gefocust op industrie en handel. Hoewel de stad zelf aardig wat gewassen verbouwd, komt de meeste stroom van voedsel van de naastgelegen steden in Asgarnia en Misthalin. Andere goederen komen vrijwel allemaal uit Gielinor. De stad exporteerd veel belangrijke goederen. Zijn goederen worden als suprieur aangeprezen, en hebben hogere prijzen dan goederen die ergens anders gemaakt zijn. De meeste export is metalen uitrusting. De stad produceerd ook grote hoeveelheden hout, wat te zien is bij de Lumber Yard noord oost van de stad. Gewassen worden ook geëxporteerd, hoewel het meeste in de stad blijft om de mensen te voeden. Varrock exporteerd "een beetje van alles", wat te merken is aan de hoeveelheden handelaard die de stad in- en uitgaan met exotische goederen. Het belangrijkste aspect van Varrock is dat het de capaciteit heeft om veel te handelen. Duizenden spelers reizen dagelijks naar Varrock om hun goederen te verkopen in één van de vele straten. De stad heeft sinds kort ook de Grand Exchange, een grote handelsplaats in de noordwest hoek van de stad. Deze handelsplaats is met veel faam de grootste handelsplaats in RuneScape te noemen, en laat spelers toe alles te kopen en verkopen in alle werelden aan alle spelers. Varrock heeft ook nieuwe, mooie look gekregen van Jagex. Ze hebben het hele gebied qua mooi heid verbeterd. Details Kaart: Afbeelding:Varock.jpg Naam: Varrock Ookwel genoemd als: Varrock, Avarrocka, Varok, Varroc Koninkrijk: Misthalin Members: Nee Bank: Ja, 4 Muziek: Garden, Adventure, Expanse, Spirit, Medieval, The Trade Parade Koning: King Roald Teleport spot: Varrock Teleport Guild: Cooking Guild, Champions Guild Banken In Varrock zijn er veel banken. Je hebt er in totaal 4! Bank in oosten Ook wel varrock kleine bank genoemd. Je kunt het vinden in het oosten. Afbeelding:Varrock_bank.PNG Bank in het westen Ook wel Varrock grote bank genoemd. je kunt het vinden in het westen. Vroeger was dit de handels plek voor non members, maar sinds de grand exchange is dat veranderd. Afbeelding:Varrock_west_bank.PNG Grand Exchange bank Cooking guild bank De Grand Exchange Winkels In Varrock heb je ook een paar winkels. Er zijn er in totaal 7! Elke winkel heeft zijn eigen specialiteit die hij verkoopt. General Store leftDe general store is een algemene winkel. Je kunt hem vinden in het centrum van Varrock zymbool op de kaart "potje". Hier verkopen ze gewone algemene spullen, en je kan er ook bijna alles in verkopen. Afbeelding:Varrock_general_store.png 250px x 200px|right|thumb|Varrock general store Klerenwinkel De varrock klerenwinkel wordt gerund door Thessalia. De winkel is te vinden ten westen van de general store. Je kunt hier allemaal kleren kopen. Ook kun je als je een frog token van een Random events hebt gekregen, je frog token omruilen voor een mooi prinzen/prinsessen pakje of een frog mask. Afbeelding:Varrock klerenwinkel.png right|250px x 200px|thumb|Varrock klerenshop Staff winkel De staff winkel wordt gerund door Zaff. De winkel is te vinden ten noorden van klerenwinkel. Hij verkoopt alle basis staven. Afbeelding:Varrock staff winkel.png right|250px x 200px|thumb|Varrock staff winkel Ranged winkel De ranged winkel wordt gerundt door lowe en is te vinden ten oosten van de general store. Je kunt hier ranged spullen kopen. Afbeelding:Varrock arrow shop.png right|250px x 200px|thumb|Varrock ranged winkel Armour winkel Je kunt de armour vinden bij het anvil bij de oost bank. Afbeelding:Varrock armour winkel.png right|450px x 400px|thumb|Varrock anvil en armour shop Zwarden winkel De zwaard winkel kun je vinden in het zuiden van Varrock fountain. Afbeelding:Varrock sword winkel.png right|350px x 300px|thumb|Varrock sword shop Runes winkel Je hebt ook runes winkel ten zuiden van de oost bank in varrock. Hij wordt gerund door Auburry. Afbeelding:Varrock rune shop.png right|250px x 200px|thumb|Varrock runes winkel Dungeons Monsters Varrock heeft ook nog een paar monsters. De meeste monsters zijn niet echt gevaarlijk. Monsters op Varrock's oppervlakte *Rats (Level 1) *Man and Woman (Level 2) *Mugger (Level 6) *Barbarian Woman (Level 9) *Thiefs (Level 16) *Guards (Level 21) *Outlaws (Level 32) *Black Knights (Level 33) *Giant Rat (Level 6) Monsters in Dungeons *Deadly red spiders (Level 34) *Scorpion *Zombie *Skeleton *Ghost *Hill Giants (level 28) *Moss Giants (Level 42) Personen Quests In Varrock spelen zich ook no een paar questen af. Hieronder staan ze: Free Quests * Shield of Arrav. * Demon Slayer. * Romeo and Juliet. * Dragon Slayer. Members Quests * A Soul's Bane. * Family Crest. * Gertrude's Cat. * Garden of Tranquility. * Priest in Peril. * Rat Catchers. * What Lies Below. Achievement Diary varrock heeft ook nog eens zijn eigen Achievement Diary. Hiermee moet je allemaal dingen bereiken zodat je varrock echt goed leert kennen. Je krijgt dan ook nog eens een mooie Varrock armour als beloning! Voor meer info hierover lees de Achievement Diary pagina. Guilds Muziek In Varrock zul je heel wat vrolijke muziek tegen komen. Hieronder staan ze: *Adventure, te behalen in Varrock Palace *Expanse, te behalen bij de Stone Circle *Garden, te behalen in Varrock West *Greatness, te behalen in de Champions' Guild *Looking back, te behalen in het Varrock Museum *Medieval, te behalen in het oosten van Varrock. *Parade, te behalen in de Jolly Boar Inn. *Rat a Tat Tat, te behalen in de Varrock Rat Pits *Spirit, te behalen bij de Varrock Square. *Still Night, te behalen in Mine in het zuiden. *The Trade Parade, te behalen in de Grand Exchange. *Cellar Song, te behalen in de bank in het westen. Andere Introductie Introduction Afbeelding:Varr.jpg Varrock is de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk van het reusachtige Misthalin, en als zodanig fungeert als een belangrijke rustplaats voor kooplui, ambachtslieden, diplomaten, avonturiers, koks en militanten. Het rekt zich uit van de grens van de Wildernist tot aan de rustige landbouwgebieden in het zuiden van Misthalin, Varrock is de grootste en dichtstbevolkte stad van de wereld. De stad wordt door velen gezien als de belangrijkste economische, technologische, politieke, culturele en militaire macht in Gielinor (hoewel beide Falador en Oost-Ardougne hebben een sterkere militaire). Varrock heeft gezien activiteiten in bijna ieder aspect van het leven, en vandaag is een van de drukste en belangrijkste steden van de wereld Inderdaad, de stad is vaak een van de eerste bestemmingen van de nieuwe spelers, uit Tutorial Island, en het is hier dat ze echt beginnen te leren van de manieren van de wereld. Varrock wordt door velen , met inbegrip van, lijkt het, Jagex zelf, als de hoofdstad van Gielinor gezien